


Линия жизни

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Psychological Drama, UST, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Я бы посмеялся, но ситуация уж больно патовая.





	Линия жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Болтология и юст на 16 страниц - всё, как я люблю :')

***********************************************************************************************  
Линия жизни  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6608595  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Ангст, Драма, Психология, AUПредупреждения: OOC, Инцест, UST  
Размер: Мини, 14 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Я бы посмеялся, но ситуация уж больно патовая. 

 

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Болтология и юст на 16 страниц - всё, как я люблю :')

 

Дом, где они жили дружной весёлой семьёй (ха!), был три этажа в высоту и ещё больше метров в длину; а сзади – приятным бонусом – парк в шестьдесят гектаров, просторный, круглый, с буйством разнообразной растительности и длинным зелёным полем, оттуда можно было увидеть берег старушки-Темзы, по которой временами проплывали (трупы) брёвна, уносимые быстрым-быстрым течением в Северное море.

Шерил (лейборист) кричал: работу – рабочим, а власть – профсоюзам, но сам, как и любой грязный политик, уходя с трибуны, прятался в своём очень-маленьком-поместье со своей необычайно-дружной-семьёй и имитировал деятельность (впрочем, может, и не имитировал), иногда – в виде особого исключения – дёргал длинными утончёнными пальцами, от которых невидимо исходили нити, как к кукле-марионетке.

Дом был просторным – легко затеряться, - но Вайзли чувствовал, как стены давят на него, и унылое серое небо Лондона за окнами смотрит устало, понимающе, Вайзли казалось – если постараться, то можно заговорить с пушистыми серыми облаками, которые пролетали мимо Большого Лондона и плакали где-то над Гилфордом. Но Вайзли не старался. 

Ему чудилось – потолки в шесть метров высотой давили сверху, а стены сужались, сужались, сужались, выбивали воздух из лёгких. 

Шерил кричал: работу – рабочим, облака уходили в Гилфорд, на завтрак подавали овсянку с яичницей и апельсиновым соком.

Голова болела – нещадно. Словно что-то внутри хотело сделать ему как можно больней. Скребло острым заточенным ножом, словно пыталось выбраться оттуда, но не могло пробиться сквозь плотность черепа.

Набухшие облака приплывали из Лутона, на ужин подавали аперитив-вино, ростбиф и овощи. 

Сегодняшний день – не был исключением. Разве что в мелочах. Облака взорвались уже где-то над Вестминстером, на ужин подали бифштекс…

…а ещё в семь ноль ноль пополудни двери в обеденную залу бесцеремонно распахнулись. Шерил едва вилку не выронил – Вайзли хмыкнул, смотря, как дрогнули его пальцы. Но папенька быстро взял себя в руки, отложил столовый прибор и поднялся из-за стола, напоминая хищника перед броском на добычу. Ну точно змея.

\- Три месяца, - прошипел он, выпрямляя спину под неестественным углом. Вайзли следил за разворачивающейся драмой без особого интереса, зато уловил момент, когда внимание Шерила было полностью сосредоточенно на внезапном посетителе, и, едва ли не отбрасывая от себя столовое серебро, с удовольствием вцепился пальцами в кусок жареной говядины. – И где, позволь спросить, ты опять… Вайзли, бога ради!

А, заметил-таки.

Тики, всё так же стоявший на пороге, растерянно улыбнулся. Вайзли, отбрыкиваясь от папеньки, что пытался вытереть жир с его подбородка, перевёл взгляд на дядю. Тот выглядел… потрёпанным. Грязный, уставший, больше напоминал людей из его, Вайзли, прошлой жизни, смотрелся в этом просторном (тесном) богатом помещении до ужаса нелепо. И улыбался так широко и счастливо, что Вайзли даже захотелось узнать – чему он так радуется. Позволил Шерилу, который при этом умудрялся отчитывать Тики, пройтись по собственному лицу салфеткой, и, облизав жирные губы, хотел было влезть Микку в голову, но тот заговорил, и тон его беззаботный полностью сбивал с мыслей.

\- Хотел отдохнуть.  
\- Отдыхай здесь, кто ж тебе мешает! – развёл руками Шерил. В его руках вновь оказалась вилка, и он вполне артистично размахивал ею, при этом едва не задев загадочно улыбающуюся Роад.  
\- Братец, ты и слова не даёшь мне сказать, - укоризненно ответил Микк. – Разве скакать по балам и бродить в этих унылых садах – отдых?

Шерил медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Милая Трисия сидела напротив Вайзли, со скучающим видом опустив голову, и перекатывала по дну бокала красное вино. Роад, прижав острые коленки к груди, с улыбкой наблюдала за происходящим. Тики, видя, что брат опустил вилку и большей ей не размахивает, видимо, понял, что состояние аффекта Шерила ему угрожает уже не так сильно и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к столу.

\- Отлично. Я понял. Что же в твоём понимании отдых? – сдаваясь, спросил Шерил. Тики замер и задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
\- Вначале я на двух пересадках добрался до южного Уэльса. Оттуда ещё пять километров пешком до шахт. А потом… Ну. Копал. Лупил по камням, этой… Киркой. Кормили четыре раза в день, неплохо, кстати, кормили. Заработанное оставил в пабах, пока добирался обратно – случайно получилось, честно, - рассказывал Тики, по ходу повествования приблизившись к столу и стащив с тарелки Вайзли кусок говядины. Тот захлопал глазами, смотря на дядюшку.

В зале повисла тишина. Трисия перестала катать остатки вина и залила их в себя, видимо, так стараясь переварить услышанное. Вайзли её понимал, но его бокал тоже утащил Тики, игнорируя прожигающий спину взгляд Шерила. Тот буравил брата глазами несколько долгих секунд, а после устало выдохнул, вернулся на своё место, при этом по дороге нежно потрепав макушку Роад.

\- Копал, - услышал Вайзли тихое ворчание папеньки, с силой пригвоздившего скатерть к столу всё той же несчастной вилкой. – Ты представь только: копал. Молотил камни и играл в покер в грязных пабах. Трисия, ты представь!  
– Уму непостижимо, - отстранённо ответила Трисия и с лёгкостью вытащила вилку из стола.

Вайзли поднял взгляд на Тики. Тот активно двигал челюстями, жир стекал по его подбородку и пальцам, и Мудрости казалось, что, даже не залезая в чужую голову, он понял кое-что важное. То из-за чего Тики циклично сбегает от шикарной жизни, подальше от недружелюбного мрачного Лондона. Столкнулся с ним взглядом, и дядюшка послал ему растерянную улыбку.

* * *

Вайзли казалось: когда он засыпает, чужое сознание выталкивает его собственное, помещается там и оставляет самого Вайзли бродить по юдоли своих кошмаров, натыкаясь на высокие, но парадоксально давящие стены и потолки.

Вайзли казалось: он слышит чужой голос, в котором соединены ещё много и много других, и говорят они так слаженно и едино, словно много людей – с одним сознанием. Они не говорят ему, но Мудрость чувствует, что те хотят, чтобы его собственный голос вплёлся в хор чужих.

Вайзли просыпается – каждую ночь – из-за того, что голоса становятся всё громче, лопают барабанные перепонки, а наружный мир давит своей духотой и четырьмя стенами комнаты. Он засыпает, коснувшись подушкой рыжеватыми волосами и в свете ночников видя свою бледную веснушчатую кожу, но просыпается, чувствуя (весь мир) беспокойный глаз на лбу, могильный холод серой кожи и практически светящиеся в темноте пепельно-седые пряди волос.

_Пожалуйста_ , говорил он в тихую пустоту то ли собственного сознания, то ли обычной комнаты, _оставьте меня в покое._

Голоса смеялись так синхронно, так одинаково, что разные тембры, разные его оттенки абсолютно смешивались в один.

_Я уже слышал это – полсотни раз_ , отвечали они, отсмеявшись, и оставляли Вайзли в спокойно-беспокойной тишине, но – лишь временно.

Вайзли долго лежал, смотря в потолок, и сердце его опасливо пропускало удары, боясь, что вновь услышит чужие фразы.   
Вайзли не спал нормально уже три месяца – с тех пор, как в нём пробудился Ной.

Казалось бы – просто впустить в своё сознание чужое, что плотно засядет там до смерти тела, до следующей реинкарнации, вот она – плата за знание и мудрость, потому невозможно знать столько лишь одному человеку. Раздели эти знания с другими – и будет легче.

Будь он обычным человеком, решил бы, что сходит с ума.  
Но он был Ноем, и понимание того, что голоса эти слишком реальны, что он (пока ещё) в полном рассудке заставляло его обезуметь.

* * *

Когда Вайзли открыл глаза, то первое, что он услышал, это как крупные ливневые капли дождя стучат по крыше и земле.

Облака уходили далеко, взор не достигал чистого синего неба вдалеке, а, значит, ливень этот продлится, видимо, весь день. Вайзли вздохнул и посмотрел в висевшее на стене высокое зеркало. Глаза на лбу беспокойно вертелись, словно пытаясь сказать хозяину о чём-то, и Вайзли, сцепив зубы, прогнал их, как прогнал и серость кожи, и этот искусственный (на самом деле – настоящий) цвет волос. Так стало ещё хуже. Капилляры полопались в белках, тонкими красными змейками обогнув зрачки, они разрастались всё сильнее с каждой новой бессонной ночью. Вайзли потёр закрытые веки кулаками, трогая набухшие синяки под глазами, что становились темнее, и крупнее, и шире на светлой коже, не желая уменьшаться. 

Голоса молчали, принося успокоение. Вайзли наслаждался блаженной тишиной, которую ране не ценил вообще. Тишина это мешалась разве что с его собственными мыслями, родными и привычными, безголосыми.

За облаками где-то спряталось полуденное солнце, и Вайзли понял, что сегодня он проспал даже больше, чем рассчитывал. Надел рубашку, заправил её в тёмные брюки и запрыгнул в лакированные туфли. Прошёлся расчёской по спутанным космам – чего не сделаешь, чтобы порадовать папеньку. 

В обеденном зале было ожидаемо тихо. Шерил закрылся в своём кабинете, утонув в бумагах, Трисия, наверное, засела в библиотеке, не имея сейчас возможности пойти в свой любимый сад. Роад… Роад – отдельный случай, и думать, где она сейчас, Вайзли не особо хотелось. Он толкнул дверь в пустующее (как ему предполагалось) помещение, и понял, что ошибался.

Его дядюшка беспечно сидел на месте, которое обычно занимал Шерил, закинув ноги прямо на белую французскую скатерть, и общипывал длинными пальцами холодную курицу. Вид у него был более божеский, чем вчера – смыл грязь с тела, собрал кудри в низкий хвост и снял рабочую одежду, заменив её на накрахмаленную рубашку, но при этом лицо его выражало то состояние, с которым люди обычно выходят из недельного запоя – Вайзли это состояние знал, Вайзли видел уж слишком многое в своей короткой жизни.

\- А, Вайзли. А ты горазд поспать, - сказал Тики, резко расслабляясь и вновь откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
\- Обычно к завтраку я успеваю, - пожал плечами Вайзли и отодвинул массивный стул на другом конце стола, садясь как можно дальше от дядюшки. 

Тот хмыкнул и отложил куриные кости, сцепил пальцы под подбородком и внимательно посмотрел на Мудрость. Тот поймал его взгляд и отстранёно подумал, что у Тики слишком голубые глаза, и это даже нечестно, что сущность Ноя стирает небо его зрачков, заменяя на тигровое золото. Мысли в голове дядюшки были лёгкие и неназойливые, совершенно обыденные, и Вайзли, такое не любивший, понял, что читать их сейчас, после трёхмесячного мозговынеса, - одно сплошное удовольствие.

\- Выглядишь так, словно нормально не спал неделю, - вынес наконец вердикт Тики, вновь хватая куриные кости и совершенно не по-аристократически обсасывая их.  
\- Больше, - мрачно ответил Вайзли, ложкой копаясь в принесённой овсянке. За такую ложку в прошлой жизни он отдал бы почку – стоила она немерено, а важен тогда был каждый шиллинг. – Три месяца. Плюс минус.

Тики выглядел задумчивым, в его голове Вайзли углядел то, о чём сам Микк вспоминать совершенно не хотел. Как кровоточили стигматы на лбу, словно беспощадно вырезаемые ножом изнутри, как боль и ненависть не давали спать поначалу, заставляли бить стёкла и ходить по ним босиком, проливая густую бурую кровь. 

\- Нет! – встрепенулся Вайзли, подскакивая со стула. Вынырнувший из размышлений Тики крупно вздрогнул. – Это не то! Ты… не понимаешь. И не поймёшь. Они, - он сделал неопределённый жест руками, совсем не задумываясь, что Тики вряд ли вообще догадывается, о чём он, - это знания. Кладезь знаний. Только человек, проживший гекатондады лет может быть мудрецом. Только много половинчато умных людей в образующем едином целом могут стать истинными гениями…  
\- …только напившись человек может познать смысл своего бренного бытия и ещё тысяча и одна величайшая цитата, - буркнул Тики и взялся за другую кость.

Вайзли посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, постепенно чувствуя, как быстро закипает раздражение.   
А после оно исчезло так же резко, как появилось, и Вайзли громко рассмеялся и сел на место.

\- Значит, для этого мне всего лишь надо напиться? – спросил он, отсмеявшись. Тики смотрел на него внимательно, прожигал взглядом, и Вайзли даже лезть в чужую голову не надо было, что понять: дядюшка думает, что он сходит с ума. – Нет, не схожу, - покачал он головой, и Тики поморщился, как всегда недовольный от вторжения в свою голову. Вайзли не стал его переубеждать. – Я тоже вначале думал, что мною овладевает безумство, но всё не так просто, если задуматься о том, что мы не люди даже.  
\- Мы люди, - резко ответил он. Вайзли склонил голову, растягивая губы в улыбке, перед его глазами мелькнули люди, что были всё ещё дороги чужому сердцу. – Я человек.

Вайзли вынырнул из чужих воспоминаний и внимательно посмотрел на дядюшку. Собственная улыбка превращалась в усмешку.

\- О. Я не сомневаюсь.

Гнев заполонил воздух, сделав его тяжелее и гуще, почти ощутимее. Тики встал так резко, что стул, несчастно покачнувшись на задних ножках, с громким хлопком встретился с полом, а сам Микк впечатался ладонями в дерево стола. Вайзли же, наоборот, медленно опустился сидение, скользнул руками на колени и выжидающе посмотрел на Тики.

От ситуации ему становилось всё смешнее и смешнее.

\- Что тебя так взбесило? – мягко поинтересовался он, смотря на поджатые губы непривычно гневного Тики. Тот изогнул их в кривой ухмылке.  
\- Твоя, мальчик, надменность; твоё желание всё понять и вывернуть под неправильным углом, извратить и обсмеять. Хотя сам ты находишься в состоянии не лучше, медленно поглощаемый чужим сознанием, пока ещё имеющий силы, чтобы противостоять. Пока.

Вайзли поднял руку, показывая ладонь Микку.

\- Моя линия жизни до обидного коротка. Раньше я всё ждал, когда, м-м, меня прирежут на какой-нибудь разборке, например. Сейчас понимаю, что не в этом дело.

Круглый ноготь коснулся складки на ладони, прочертил от начала до конца. Вайзли задумчиво пожевал губу и поднял взгляд на Тики.  
Тот продолжал смотреть в пустое пространство, где несколько мгновений назад повисла розовая ладонь Мудрости.

\- Ты веришь в это? – нервно усмехнулся дядюшка. – Линии жизни?  
\- Три месяца назад я и в Бога не верил.

Лишь сейчас Вайзли заметил бутылку Кьянти, стоящую на столе. Тики схватил её, помахал племяннику и, сгорбив плечи, ушёл, оставив его в одиночестве. 

Только массивные створки захлопнулись за бесшумными ногами Тики, и Вайзли почувствовал, как головная боль накатила с новой силой. Казалось, она была помноженной на три с прошлого раза; мозги влажно разбухали и трескали стенки черепа, пытались вывалиться наружу.

Изо рта вырвался надрывный стон. Вайзли зарыл пальцы в волосы и нажал на затылок с внешней стороны, пытаясь сопротивляться внутреннему давлению, но боль никуда не уходила, и голоса накрыли его плотной звуковой пеленой; они всё так же говорили: _рано или поздно, мальчик, ты всё равно сдашься._  
И: _разве же это большая плата за знания?_  
И: _я уже проходил через это – каждый из нас проходил._

Вайзли закрыл глаза, чтобы провалиться в тьму, но тьма мешалась с другими оттенками: красным, оранжевым, молочно-белым, пятна эти плясали и наворачивали круги вокруг зрачков.  
Вайзли открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть нормальные мирские оттенки жизни, но увидел лишь слепую глухую темноту.

Сознание уплывало медленно, тягуче покидало тело, Вайзли хотел бы сопротивляться, боясь, что вернуться в свою оболочку уже не сможет, но не получалось, запястья и лодыжки словно прибило к стулу, а мышцы одолела нечеловеческая усталость, словно он – Сизиф, катящий в гору камень.

Голоса продолжали говорить едино и слаженно, Вайзли их почти не слушал, в ушах стоял громкий звон, будто кто-то рядом треснул по колоколу, он почти ощущал, как из ушей льётся кровь, и думал: сейчас всё закончится.

А потом почувствовал прохладу, и в открывшихся глазах замелькали краски. Голоса исчезли, их стройных хор прекратился, его заменил другой голос: знакомый, громкий и совершенно одинокий. Вайзли захлопал ресницами, и краски начинали принимать очертания, превращаясь из пятен в предметы. Тики склонился над ним, тряс за плечи. Со зрением пришло и обоняние, и чувствительность. По лицу стекало что-то мокрое, а в нос ударил запах кислого винограда.

\- Ты плеснул вином мне в лицо? – слабо спросил Вайзли, и руки Тики замерли на его плечах. – А если бы я просто медитировал?  
\- Когда люди медитируют, они не орут так истошно, словно их режут, - ответил Тики с облегчением, видимо, почуяв, что угроза миновала. – Специально вернулся, забеспокоился, а в ответ – ни слова благодарности. И что это было?

Вайзли прикоснулся к лицу, и руки сразу же стали же мокрыми, в кровоточащих заусенцах заныло от забродившей кислоты. Вайзли поморщился и откинул мокрые волосы назад. Тики нависал над ним, рукой неосознанно сжимая запястье племянника, пригвоздив его к подлокотнику. Свободно рукой Вайзли отцепил пальцы Микка от себя, и тот заторможено отстранился, сделав шаг назад. 

\- Это то, о чём ты говорил? Такое происходит каждый раз, когда Ной говорит с тобой, пытаясь вытеснить из тела?  
\- В этот раз было особенно сильно.

_Если бы не ты, то, наверное, произошло то, чего он так хочет._

Вайзли хотел если не сказать эти слова вслух, то отправить в мыслях, но они так и остались в его собственной голове.

\- Шерил, я почти уверен, - выдохнул Тики, и его руки цепко взяли племянника за подмышки и подняли на ватные ноги, - уже бежит сюда. Твой крик невозможно было не услышать. Ты же не хочешь объяснять, что за дерьмо тут только что произошло, а, мальчик?

Вайзли попытался определить, из-за чего его змеиный папенька расстроится сильнее: из-за разлитой на спинку бархатного стула и частично на пол четверть бутылки Кьянти или из-за, хм, сходящего с ума сынка, но пришёл к выводу слишком неоднозначному, слабо кивнул головой и направился к главному выходу. Однако Тики ловко перехватил его за запястье, потащив к диаметральной двери – в кухню; и прислуга, ожидаемо греющая уши за ней, резко отскочила, делая вид, что они вообще не при делах. Тики даже не обратил на них внимания. Он, всё так же таща за собой слабого племянника, дошёл до задней двери, ведущей на улицу, и толкнул её.

В ноздри ударил запах озона и мокрой сирени – на улице как раз стоял май. Ливень прекратился, оставив после себя лишь слабо моросящий дождь. Вайзли встал под него, позволяя каплям смывать с себя пот и вино, Микк же, наблюдая за ним, сел на низкую лестницу.

\- Знаешь, они говорят многие вещи. Даже слишком. Они – это непрекращающийся поток слов; порой – угроз, порой – насмешек, - сказал Вайзли, и трупные капли старой Темзы попали на шершавый язык. Тики уткнулся локтями в колени и положил на ладони свои впалые щёки, продолжая молча наблюдать за Вайзли. – Но есть то, что сильнее всего вбивается в память. «Ты не первый и не последний, мальчик, сдайся сейчас и избавь себя от ненужных страданий». И я…  
\- Ты думаешь последовать этому совету, - понимающе кивнул Тики, выпрямив спину. – А после пугаешься собственных порывов и выталкиваешь их из головы. Смотришь на свои руки, шевелишь пальцами и понимаешь – у тебя всё ещё есть контроль нал этим телом.

Вайзли скосил глаза на него.

\- А ты то с каких пор научился читать чужие мысли?  
\- Да у тебя на лице всё написано, - парировал Тики его же ответом, заставив улыбнуться.

Стоящий накрахмаленный воротничок дяди намок и опустился к шее, рубашка прилипла к телу, но Микк не обращал на это внимания. Вайзли пробежался по нему глазами, заметив, что Тики заметно похудел с их первой встречи, и тот перехватил его взгляд, автоматически кладя руку на свой живот в оборонительном жесте.

\- Скинул килограммы на шахте. Вернулся, чтобы опять их набрать, - пояснил он. – Когда ты в день пашешь по десять часов, выкуриваешь пачку сигарет и запиваешь табачный дым дешёвым виски, выпирающие рёбра не становятся чем-то удивительным. – Потом вздохнул, и взгляд его сделался непривычно серьёзным и грустным. – Что Бог этот с его Чистой Силой, которая паразитирует организм или близкие сердцу вещи, что Ной с его играми разума… И Аллах этот. Ха! «Я сотворил джиннов и людей только для того, чтобы они поклонялись Мне». Ну не чудно ли?  
\- Я удивлён, что ты читал Коран.  
\- И Библию. И Тору. Честно? Мне не понравилось. Идеи, что они несут…   
\- Не говори ничего про идеи. Ты ругаешь Бога, но при этом согласен подчиняться памяти человека, жившего семь тысяч лет назад.

Тики нехорошо прищурил глаза.

\- Это другое.  
\- Это тоже самое.   
\- Я вёл к тому, что хрен редьки не слаще. А ты опять всё извратил. Память человека, живущего семь тысяч лет назад, пытается вытеснить твою личность и занять её место. Хочет, чтобы ты подчинился. Это… Вполне в духе старого маразматика, прожившего очень много лет на свете. Будь он хоть Богом, хоть каким-нибудь ифритом, хоть Ноем.   
\- Готов поднять бунт? Сказать: я против! и отказаться и от Удовольствия Ноя, и от хлеба насущного на сей день? 

Тики дёрнул плечами.

Резко повисшая тишина разбивались лишь ударами набухших капель о землю и беспокойными разговорами на кухне. Вайзли сорвал с близрастущего куста розовый цветок сирени, перебирая лепестки пальцами, иногда выдёргивая трилистники на мокрую грязь под ногами. 

Тики думал… о многом. Мысли его были хаотично запутавшимся клубком, одно предложение прерывалось на середине и заканчивалось совершенно другим. Вайзли, старающийся аккуратно раскладывать свои мысли по полочкам, блуждал в голове Микка, как в лабиринте, пытаясь его понять, но бестолку. Трилистники закончились, и Вайзли, склонившись над дядей, оставил бутон цветка в его кудрявых длинных волосах. Тот автоматически положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Вайзли, когда тот закреплял сирень за ухом.

\- Он приходит, когда вокруг ни души.   
\- Тогда тебе не следует оставаться с ним наедине, - резво отреагировал Тики.

Цветок смотрелся в его волосах удивительно органично.

\- Так ты всё же предлагаешь неповиновение? – спросил Вайзли. Пригладил торчащую прядь Микка и отстранил ладонь. Тики медленно моргнул. – Я позову тебя, если что, ладно?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он обогнул Тики и потянул на себя дверь. Прислуга опять слишком старательно сделала вид, что ничего не произошло. Вайзли быстрыми шагами покинул кухню и остановился на пороге перед обеденным залом.

За ним – нет никого.

* * *

Но было тихо. И когда он шёл по коридору, по лестнице, перепрыгивая по несколько ступенек за раз (от привычек трудно избавиться, став аристократом в мгновение), и когда он закрыл за собой дверь в свою комнату. Был только час дня, солнце стояло высоко в небе, мимо его двери послышался радостный топот: Роад бежала на обед. 

Вайзли чувствовал: он еле передвигает ногами, сил в нём оставалось едва на то, чтобы доползти до кровати и упасть в мягкие перины прямо в мокрой одежде. Разум противился, мол, он придёт вновь, но сил дальше сопротивляться не было, и Вайзли покорно закрыл свинцовые веки, позволяя спириту уплыть в мир сновидений. 

А потом проснулся.  
Просто – открыл глаза и увидел в лунном свете очертания мебели. Было шумно, за дверьми переговаривались люди, а тело чувствовало себя… впервые за долго время – отдохнувшим.

Он молчал.

И Вайзли поражённо выдохнул.

Закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Не хотел обманывать себя надеждами.

И не зря. 

_Никогда не доверяй Удовольствию. Удовольствием движут инстинкты, а ты - Мудрость, тобой правит рациональность. Должна править._

Вайзли устало выдохнул и перевернулся набок.

\- Должна, но?..

Сущность Ноя в этот раз вела себя слишком уж дружелюбно: не пыталась расколоть его черепушку, как грецкий орех, и даже не заводила шарманку о том, что легче сдаться сейчас.

_Но не правит. Логично же? Ты потакаешь своему Ид, тебя тянет к прозаичным бессмысленным вещам. Тебя тянет к Джойду – это от него ты нахватался этой дряни?_

\- Нет. Родился таким, - фыркнул Вайзли, и в следующее мгновение его будто кочергой по затылку огрели. Он зашипел от боли, сворачиваясь в позе эмбриона. 

_Вот в этом и дело. Поэтому тебе стоит уступить мне своё сознание – оно, мой мальчик, что неограненный алмаз._

Вайзли медленно сел на кровати, притягивая к себе ноги. Сознание перестало давить, с жадным нетерпением ждало ответа. И Вайзли хотел бы сдаться…

\- Поколение назад я любил Джойда. Дал Четырнадцатому убить себя, лишь бы отстрочить казнь Третьего Апостола. И вот что: тогда ты не успел добраться до сознания Мудрости, пытался пробиться сквозь броню человечности, давил, давил, но тот не давался. Это поэтому ты так злишься сейчас?

Сущность Ноя молчала. Вайзли нервно сглотнул. Ему было иррационально страшно.

\- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, - пробормотал он, резко вскакивая с кровати, но ноги подкосились, и он упал на колени. Сцепил зубы, поднялся на ноги и поспешил к выходу, чувствуя, как кишки связываются в узел от нехорошего предчувствия, а сердце бьётся ненормально быстро.

Толкал каждую дверь в коридоре, пока, наконец, не добрался до той, за которой плавал в воздухе запах табака. Тики, увидев задыхающегося Вайзли, резко встал с кресла и ловко откинул сигарету в распахнутое окно. Вайзли чувствовал, что паника накрывает его с головой, и сам не мог понять, почему, ему казалось, что он на грани истерики, что готов упасть на четвереньки и смеяться, и плакать взахлёб. Тики говорил что-то, но он не слышал, абстрагировался от внешнего мира, прислушиваясь лишь к голосу в собственной голове. Но тот коварно молчал.

И это пугало более всего.

\- Пока я здесь, - всё же позволил он пробиться в помутневшее сознание, - он тебя не достанет. Слышишь?

И опять иррационализм взыграл: Вайзли поверил.

От Тики удушающе несло табаком; прокуренный запах одежды и кожи перебивал другие ароматы: мускатного одеколона, вина и пота. Зато в комнате плавал приятно-тягучий запах, природу которого Вайзли не мог определить, хоть частицы эти, оседающие в его носу, были до привычного знакомые. Он слепо ткнулся носом в шею Тики, вдохнул в лёгкие чужую дурную привычку и скосил взгляд вправо.

На столике стоял букет сирени в вазе. Рядом с ним лежал одинокий цветочный бутон. Вайзли готов был поспорить, что среди его лепестков не было ни одного трилистника.

\- Говори что-нибудь, - наконец сказал Вайзли, и Тики поёжился, когда дыхание Мудрости коснулось его шеи. – Тишина начала пугать меня. В любой момент она могла разбиться о внутренний конфликт меня и моего Ноя.  
\- А я-то думал, как мне с моим мудаком не повезло, - пробормотал Тики. Вайзли чувствовал, как чужие пальцы на автомате накрыли его волосы и начали перебирать их, посылая по телу Мудрости волны мурашек. – Вылезал в самые неподходящие моменты, уводил от света, захватывал контроль – а когда возвращал, то я уже стоял среди трупов с чьим-то ещё тёплым сердцем в руке. Весь в крови. Неприятная вещь, скажу тебе.

Прозвучало бы цинично, если бы не было сказано таким грустным тоном.

В своей голове Вайзли чувствовал приятную пустоту, словно в черепной коробке гулял свистящий ветер, отбиваясь от костяных стенок. Тики говорил и говорил, прижимая его к себе, запах табака и сирени смешался где-то в лёгких, заполняя изнутри серо-розовой дымкой, и Вайзли думалось: вот бы этот момент не кончался.

_Хотел бы я знать, почему с ним так хорошо и спокойно._

Вайзли резко поднял голову, едва не заехав лбом по носу Тики. Тот отстранил свою ладонь от волос племянника и замолчал, с подозрением смотря на него. 

\- Я знаю, почему, - сказал он непривычно быстро и невнятно, хотя обычно речь его была плавной и чёткой. – Это связано с тобой, со мной и прошлым поколением. С памятью Ноев. Ты не помнишь, конечно, ты не помнишь, но…

_Не вздумай, мальчик,_ с ленцой отозвался Ной, и Вайзли почувствовал, как холодеет тело, _не нужно мне подобного счастья в лице Джойда и в этой реинкарнации. Пускай живёт в неведении – так будет легче, когда ты исчезнешь. Заканчивайте свою драму._

Тики потряс его за плечи, в движениях его чувствовалось напряжение. Вайзли прислушался, но Ной опять замолчал; видимо, все эти сцены забавили его. 

\- Я в порядке, - ответил Вайзли, снимая с себя чужие ладони. Кожа у Тики тоже была горячей, как и нрав Удовольствия. – И я всё ещё должен тебе кое о чём рассказать.  
\- Боже, мальчик. Это важнее, чем факт того, что Ной вытесняет тебя из тела? – с лёгкой насмешкой поинтересовался дядя, хотя глаза его всё ещё оставались серьёзными. Он сделал несколько шагов назад и упал в высокое мягкое кресло. Вайзли заметил стоящую рядом на полу бутылку.   
\- Нет? – неуверенно ответил он.  
\- Тогда садись – да хоть на кровать – и говори, что ты собираешься делать дальше. Если вообще собираешься.

Кровать была возмутительно не заправленной, однако Вайзли такие мелочи волновали мало. Он уселся на белоснежные простыни и притянул согнутые в коленях ноги к груди, пытаясь удержать равновесие и не завалиться на спину.

\- У меня нет альтернативы, - сказал он наконец то, что давно было понятно им обоим. Им троим.

_Вот! Это мне нравится!_

Тики хмыкнул и вслепую пошарил рукой внизу, пытаясь нащупать бутылку. Бутылку он нащупал, но, судя по разочарованному вздоху, она оказалась пустой.

\- Когда я был на разрушающемся Ковчеге, Аллен Уолкер, что ошивался там со своей весёлой компашкой экзорцистов сказал, мол, идти нам некуда, но сражаться будем. Или не говорил, но факт есть факт: когда до разрушения Ковчега оставались считанные минуты, единственный выход разрушился у них на глазах, они не оставляли попыток убить меня и защитить милейшую носительницу Сердца Линали.  
\- Линали…  
\- Та самая, к которой, не будь она экзорцистом, хоть и в короткой юбке, но с больно бьющими каблуками, я бы проникся симпатией. Но речь не о Линали.  
\- Речь о том, как ты пытаешься вызвать силу и мотивацию во мне в духе этого самого Уолкера. Я бы посмеялся, но ситуация уж больно патовая.

_Я могу посмеяться_ , почти дружелюбно ответил Ной, но Вайзли недовольно отмахнулся от него.

\- Ложись спать, Вайзли, - предложил вдруг Тики, поднимаясь с кресла, медленно и лениво подтягиваясь. – Я буду рядом если что.  
\- Я спал весь день, - покачал он головой.  
\- И спи всю ночь, - хмыкнул он и расправил плечи. У него была грация большой неторопливой кошки – Вайзли даже залюбовался. Тики подошёл к нему, осторожно толкнул в грудь, и Вайзли ничего не осталось, кроме как откинуться на спину и закрыть глаза.

* * *

Вайзли снилось: солнце только встало, хитро выглянуло из-за горизонта, и его мягкие лучи упали на колосья пшеницы, разбудили птиц и насекомых, что начинали разрушать хрупкую предрассветную тишину. Вайзли пропустил пальцы сквозь высокую траву и с замиранием сердца вслушался. И ответили ему только пустельга да дербник.

Вайли открыл глаза и понял, что рассвет ему и не снился вовсе. Он проник ему в подсознание из настоящей жизни, солнце било по векам через незашторенное окно. Вайзли приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. Цветы сирени успели утратить былую свежесть, тяжело обвисли в мутной зелёной воде, но также заполняли ароматом всё пространство комнаты. 

Тики нашёлся левее – дрых в кресле, сильно скатившись вниз и широко растопырив колени. Его пальцы легко держали даже нетронутую огнём сигарету, и та только чудом не падала на ковёр. Ему снился семейный обед, что так любил устраивать Граф, пока встреча с Четырнадцатым не сломила его, и во сне этом, как всегда, происходил дурдом, что устроили Джасдеви, подхватил Фидлер и пытался утихомирить Жалость.

Волосы у Тики были длинные, не такие, как у Шерила, но уже достигли лопаток и останавливаться не хотели. Красивые были волосы – тёмные густые волны, блестели в свете, закалившись до этого угольной пылью и выжигающим солнечным светом. Вайзли вспомнил, какие они мягкие и гладкие, и буквально почувствовал это на кончиках своих пальцев, протянул было руку к Тики, но беспомощно опустил её.

В прошлый раз Джойд выбрал себе другое тело: женское, темнокожее, поджарое и подтянутое. Вайзли помнил тёмную короткую копну кудрявых волос и крепкие руки, прижимающие к себе с такой отчаянной любовью, что воздух вышибало из лёгких.

Этот Джойд – совсем другой, но тянуло к нему так же сильно.

Солнце поднялось выше, засветило прямо в лицо Тики, и тот поморщился, медленно просыпаясь. Вайзли следил за ним, не отрываясь: как дрогнули ресницы, морщинки прорезали лоб, а пальцы всё-таки выпустили сигарету, и та бесшумно упала на пол.

\- Защитник моего сна, - хмыкнул Вайзли, наблюдая, как Микк подтягивается и зевает, отбрасывая мешающие кудри с лица.  
\- Защитник тоже должен спать и набираться сил, иначе какой от него толк? – хриплым ото сна голосом ответил Тики.

Волосы лезли в рот, нос и глаза. Тики осмотрелся вокруг в поисках ленты, но не нашёл её. Зато наткнулся взглядом на ножницы. Вайзли его взгляд не понравился.

\- Давно пора было, - пробормотал он, скрутил пряди волос в одну и поднёс к ней сверкающую сталь. Вайзли резво подскочил с кровати и схватил его за запястья.  
\- Нет! 

Тот удивлённо замер, позволив мальчишке опустить собственные руки. Вайзли чувствовал его недоумение.

\- Красивые же, - сказал он правду, отпустил всё ещё опасно держащие ножницы руки и пальцами пригладил спутанные со сна вихры Тики. – Мне нравятся.

Тики как-то грустно посмотрел на него, и Вайзли увидел перед собой мелькнувшие образы: разбитое стекло на полу, лежащее острыми концами вверх, скрипящий венский стул, длинные-длинные, мокрые от холодного пота кудрявые волосы Тики, что лезли в лицо и застревали на языке.  
И его боль: жгучую, пульсирующую, исходящую изнутри и бьющую наружу прямо через длинный бугристый шрам.

Вайзли тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя эти обрывки. Потянул ножницы из рук Тики в свои, обогнул его и опять собрал гладкие волны в низкий хвост. Пропустил сквозь них пальцы, заставив Тики повести плечами от удовольствия, и обрубил точным движение сомкнувшейся стали.

Волосы остались теперь лишь у него в руках, и Вайзли, недолго думая, положил их к высохшему бутону сирени на стол. Тики провёл рукой по волосам, привыкая к новой длине. Свободно выдохнул и благодарно посмотрел на Вайзли.

\- Не хочешь прогуляться до пруда с карпами?

* * *

\- Зачем нянчиться со мной? Почему нельзя просто вытеснить из тела, заняв его?

Вайзли не слышал, но буквально почувствовал, как Ной внутри него хмыкнул.

_Если б это было так легко, все Нои бы так делали. Но вы же, чтоб вас, личности. Люди. Думаете. Сопротивляетесь. И все Апостолы Ноя просто пришли к выводу, что легче жить вдвоём в одном теле, появляясь в особо выгодные моменты, делить с носителем собственные воспоминания, чем пытаться пройти через сложный процесс выталкивания чужой сущности в пользу своей._

Ночь была безлунной и тихой, тёмной, и даже очертания крупных силуэтов терялись в этом мраке.  
Вайзли такие ночи не любил.

\- Значит, я могу и дальше сопротивляться.

_Ну попробуй,_ милостиво согласился Ной, _посмотрим, как запоёшь, когда кровь из ушей польётся, а глаза настигнет вечная темнота._

Вайзли чуть не задохнулся.

\- Ну ты и сволота.

_Не в первой слышать._

Немного помолчал, дав собраться с мыслями.

\- А что я… буду чувствовать? 

_Скорее всего – ничего, бесхитростно признался Ной, но зачастую блаженное ничего даже лучше._

\- Чем?.. Хотя, не продолжай.

Он развернулся на пятках в другую от окна сторону и вышел из комнаты. Спальня Тики находилась через шесть дверей отсюда, расстояние это, казалось, было самой длинной дистанцией в его жизни.

Вайзли замер перед высокими белыми дверьми.

_Хочешь всё-таки рассказать ему?_ без особого энтузиазма спросил Ной. _А толку-то?_

На стук Тики не отозвался, и когда Вайзли неуверенно толкнул створки, увидел только сидящую на столе Роад. Она перебирала пальцами отрезанные локоны Тики, а в её короткие волосы был вплетён полностью высохший, почерневший бутон сирени. Тот самый, без трилистников.

\- Граф вызвал Тики, - ответила она, даже не поднимая голову. – Его здесь нет.

Бешено бившееся сердце Вайзли пропустило удар и забилось как-то тягуче медленно, тяжело.

\- Обещай, что расскажешь ему, - отстранёно сказал он, чувствуя бегущую из ушей кровь. Роад непонимающе захлопала длинными ресницами.

Ной молчал.


End file.
